


Moonlight Sonata

by ChasingStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Actress Clarke, Actress Raven, Actressing, Angst, Bodyguard Octavia, Concerts, Doctor Abby, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Musician Lexa, Pianist Lexa, Slow Burn, modern time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingStories/pseuds/ChasingStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa is a pianist, Clarke is an actress (and Monty her manager) and when they meet the Internet collapses and probably their lives as well. Includes healthy doses of Raven and Anya being sassy, Monty being an adorable cinnamon roll, Lincoln being a giant cuddle bear and Octavia being, well, Octavia and Clarke's bodyguard. Also, Abby and Marcus exist and Finn is a douche. Did I mention Lincoln was a firefighter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chopin's Second Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is the first time I attempt to write a FanFic. Also, English is not my first language, so please don't be too harsh on me, but constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Lots of love,  
> TheStoryChaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter. As this fic portrays Lexa as a pianist, the title will be the song I listened to or played while writing this. I strongly recommend listening to it while reading the fic!  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg

Lexa had been immersed in her rehearsal for hours now. She couldn’t take one more minute with the stupid orchestra that couldn’t follow the beat. After five more dreadful minutes, the director called it off and dismissed them. Without a single word to any of the other musicians, Lexa grabbed her music sheets, her bag and her small red cloth for drying her sweaty hands after the long rehearsals and took off.

Her apartment was only half an hour away of the studio, and, as usual, she walked there. It was past ten when she finally slumped in her couch. She looked around her apartment. Almost no light entered through the floor to ceiling glass windows that lead to the small terrace and pool. It was a stormy winter night and Lexa wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep the uneasy feeling off. The problem was that she was way to shaken (and she didn’t even know why) to sleep. She put her pajama on and walked towards the grand piano. Slowly, almost reverentially, she lifted the lid. She closed her eyes and let her hands do their thing. Softly, Chopin’s Second Nocturne started to fill the air.

In the opposite side of town, cameras were flashing and excited fans were screaming. The actress started walking down the red carpet with her usual charming smile. “Clarke, over here!” “Can we have a big smile please?!” She flashed the cameras a charming smile as she walked over towards some fans to sign autographs and take selfies. Tonight was supposed to be her big night. For the second time in her short career he had been nominated to an Oscar and, unlike the first time, this year, she was the clear favorite.

After a few minutes, she walked into the hall, her security detail close behind, and sat down in her assigned seat after some quick greetings. She expected her friend Raven, to start speaking, as she was the host, bust instead, she was greeted by some soft piano melody that she was sure she had heard before but couldn’t quite pinpoint. The music made her smile, but it wasn’t one of those camera smiles, it was something much more private, and real. It was soft and made her eyes light up. But all of a sudden the music was over and a bizarre feeling of lost and nostalgia kicked in. Clarke furrowed her brows.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 87th edition offffff……the Oooooscaaars!” Raven’s voice made Clarke smile, even though the weird, tingling sensation was still there. This was going to be a long night….

When the clock besides her in the night table announced it was half past eleven, Lexa decided giving up on any sleep she could have had. Instead, she woke up and walked to her living room, taking the soft blanket on top of her bed with her. She settled in front of the TV, in her couch with the blanket around her as if it was a cocoon. She turned the TV on and the Oscar’s showed up. Lexa let out an exasperated sigh. There were few things that Lexa hated more than untalented actors getting together. She remembered, back then, how she had gone to some of those galas with Costia, but that had been a long time ago. Well, at least, that’s what she telling herself to think. She watched the good-looking ( _stunning,_ if she was being completely honest) blonde actress made her way up to the stage to collet her Oscar. The host was rambling something about being the first openly bisexual person to ever win the Oscar for a lead role. Lexa wasn’t paying much attention. But suddenly, a soft piano music came from the TV. Lexa’s attention was now a hundred percent on it. The music was playing softly while the blonde, blue-eyed actress made her speech on acceptance and tolerance. Lexa could immediately recognize de song. Chopin. She made a lopsided smirk, turned the TV off and went straight (‘pun not quite intended’, she though) to bed.

The next morning she was roughly woken up by some loud slams in her front door. Groaning, Lexa got out of bed and opened the door. A blonde rushed inside her penthouse without a word. “Please Anya come in”, Lexa said, with an implied sarcasm.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!”

“Whoa, what did I do now?”

“Today you were supposed to meet with the studio manager!”

Lexa’s eyes were plate size by now. “Wh-What? Wasn’t that tomorrow?”

Anya scoffed. “Are you serious? Anyway, luck for you, I already called in sick for you. The meeting will be in three hours”, Anya said while checking her watch.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you An?”

“Whatever Lex, go get ready you’re paying for lunch.”

Lexa flashed what was supposed to be a smile and ran to the shower, while Anya slumped on her younger sister’s couch.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Green, I know this is a terrible inconvenience, but the meeting will be held later today. Will Ms. Griffin be able to attend? ”

“Give just a second, please, to check her schedule.” Monty said, tipping with one hand. “Luckily, she has a couple of hours today, so she’ll be able to make it.”

“Thank you so much! We will be waiting.”

“Of course, Mr. Forrest, always a pleasure”

Monty hanged up with a slow breath. He looked over to Clarke, whose forehead was resting against the window glass of the limo. “Clarke, are you okay?”

“Yeah sure” She answered, without even looking at him. “Just tired”

“Well, let’s go grab lunch and then we’ll hit the damn meeting, okay?”

“Sure, thanks Monty, I don’t know what I’ll do without you”, Clarke said with a small smile.

The limo stopped in front of a small café. Clarke and Monty got out, stretching their limbs that were numb after a couple of hours in the limo. They could already hear the paparazzi getting their cameras out and ready. Without as much of a word, they both rushed inside the café.

 

Someone ran into Lexa, making her drop her coffee all over her brand new _white_ shirt. When she looked up, she saw a young blonde girl with blue eyes staring right back at her. Then, the girl started rambling:

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking, and I was trying to get away from the cameras outside…” She grabbed some napkins that were handed to her by Monty and started wiping Lexa’s shirt. The stain was in a quite intimate location and Lexa blushed. She saw how the Asian boy that was clearly with the blonde hair elbowed her trying to make her stop. The girl was a flustered mess by now. She tried to apologize again, but Lexa cut her off.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I can put my jacket over it”

“I’m so sorry

She saw Anya smirking, and she rushed past the girl back to her friend. “Well that went well” Anya said with her trademark sarcasm.

“Shut up Anya.” Lexa was still blushed and, of course, Anya noticed. “You know, some of the best love stories start like this, with a blonde chick touching your boob. Wait, did I say love story? I meant porn movie” Lexa’s face became crimson red.

“Anya, stop it!” Anya couldn’t hold her laughter anymore. They both exited the café.

“I’m sorry I’m late, some chick spilled coffee on me and I had to go change my shirt” a brunette said while slumping down in a chair in front of her.

Clarke looked up and saw the brunette she had ran into just a couple hours before. She could feel a blush going up her neck and cheeks.

“The important thing is that you are all here. Ms. Griffin, let me introduce you to our finest pianist, Alexandria Woods, and her sister and manager Anya Woods. Lexa and Anya this is Clarke Griffin and her manager Monty Green.”

Anya’s eyes widened. “You mean Clarke Griffin as in yesterday-she-won-an-Oscar Clarke Griffin?!”

Lexa’s eyes widened as well, but she didn’t say a word. Her thoughts were much less appropriate: ‘She’s the one who spilled coffee on me this morning! Are you kidding me?!’

“The one and only” Clarke said softly with a smile. Lexa’s stomach did a weirds thing in that moment. ‘Must be something I’ve eaten’. “Ms. Griffin, pardon me if I overstep” Lexa said, with her usual formality “but, if you are an actress, why do you need a pianist?”

Hearing that, both Monty and Clarke smiled, and Lexa’s guts started dancing _La Macarena._ There was no point denying that the actress was beautiful, but still, Lexa didn’t understand her insides.

“First of all, please call me Clarke, and secondly, I think it’s time for me to change a little my career. I’ve been stuck in romantic comedies and I’ve only done a couple of more serious movies, so I think it’s time for me to take a hiatus and dedicate some time to my other passion: music.”

“I find that very respectable and all, but where do _I come in_? And please call me Lexa if we are on first name basis.” Lexa chastised herself for her poor word choice, but luckily, besides Anya, who was exhibiting a lopsided grin, no one noticed. Instead of answering the question herself, Clarke let her manager answer it for her.

“Clarke here has always been into singing, but is not something she wanted to make public until now. But we were wondering if you could collaborate in the album we want to record, both as a composer and as a pianist.” Lexa frowned a little, but before she could say anything, Monty continued her speech: “Of course, the paycheck would be appropriate for this kind of situation and your schedule would be very flexible”. He took a notebook and a pen out of his pocket and scribbled some numbers on it. He passed the paper over to Anya, whose eyebrows flied to the top of her head.

“Lexa, I’ve seen phone numbers shorter than this number.” she murmured to her younger sister. Before Lexa could intervene, she said: “How long does she have to write everything and how many songs do you want?”

“Well our estimation was a couple of years, but please notice that she wouldn’t be working alone, Clarke wants to be a part in the creation of her music and they would be working side by side.” Clarke nodded at this affirmation.

Lexa opened her mouth again to say something, but Anya spoke for her again: “She’ll take it, Thank you so much for the opportunity.”

“Great, Lexa I can wait to start on Monday.” Clarke said with a small smile. And with a small goodbye to Gustus Forrest, the studio’s owner, she and Monty left the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just updated the chapter!


	2. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hzrDeceEKc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful, this chapter might be a trigger, read with caution.

“ANYA WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!”

“I took the job for you because I knew you wouldn’t” she answered, completely calm. “Look, Lexa, I know this isn’t what you are used to, but it is a great chance! I mean c’mon look at the paycheck! You can do ANYTHING you want!”

“After two dreadful years.”

“After two years, Lex”

“I hate you.”

Anya just rolled her eyes and dug into her Chinese takeaway container. Masterchef was playing in the TV in front of them. “You could go to the show, you’re one hell of a cook” Anya said, without making eye contact. “Earn some extra money. Besides, you love cooking.”

“You just said I’ve got money to do anything I want.”

“Yeah, but a little more never killed anyone.”

Lexa just huffed for an answer. “What do you think about Clarke?” Anya raised her eyebrows slightly and decided not to tease her baby sis anymore and just tell her the truth. “She seems nice and smart.”

“That’s it?”

“We had a five minute conversation, were you expecting a psychoanalysis? What did you think of her?”

“Nice and smart. I bet she doesn’t know the first thing about music.”

In that very moment, the door of the apartment slammed open and tall, muscular man came in.

“Lincoln, your dinner is on top of the marble. And, guess what, Lexa got a job composing for Clarke Griffin tonight and she’s getting payed more money that you and I will ever see. She starts on Monday.”

Lincoln grabbed his meal and sat down next to Lexa, giving her a side hug and a quick kiss on top of her head. “Congratulations sis!” Lexa and Lincoln were twins, but they were as different as night and day. While Lincoln was friendly, open and easygoing, Lexa was timid, rigid and didn’t have many friends.

“How was your day today?” Lexa asked, trying to change the subject.

“You know, the usual, saving lives and everything.” Lincoln answered, with a fake pride. He left his fireman helmet on the floor and started eating. Anya opened her mouth again: “Lincoln, did I forget to mention that Lexa is head over heels for the Griffin blondie already?”

Lexa choked on her food and blushed _a lot_. While Lincoln tapped her back, she glared at Anya. “That’s _so_ not true! I’ve met the girl ONCE!”

“Twice, if you count the time you two got to second base thanks to a coffee.”

Hearing that, Lexa tried to hide her now really red face behind the food container. Both Anya and Lincoln were chuckling and Anya was explaining the café scene to Lincoln.

If Lexa had to be _really_ honest with her, the actress was kind of cute, and caring. And, maybe, just maybe, (Wonderwall started playing in her head) she had done some internet research on the actress and found that not only she was talented, but committed to social projects concerning LGBTIQ+ around the world. Those made Lexa admire her _only A TINY LITTLE BIT, OKAY?_ Definitely nothing worth caring about. She hadn’t realized that she was humming _Wonderwall_ until Anya said:

“Lincoln, I think we’ve lost her, she’s not reacting.” Lexa saw Lincoln’s hand moving up and down her vision field. “Where were you?”

“Here.” Lexa wasn’t the smoothest liar, so the fewer words, the better. If Anya knew she had been thinking about Clarke, she wasn’t going to let her get away with it. Monday almost two days away, but she could still feel the nervousness of facing the actress. She blamed on the importance of the project.

 

Clarke was sitting in her boyfriend’s apartment. She was playing with her hands, nervous.

“What do you mean we’re over?”

“I mean exactly that Finn. I’ve realized I don’t love you anymore and I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone I don’t love.”

“AND AFTER FIVE YEARS YOU JUST REALIZED YOU DIDN’T LOVE ME?!” He was furious, raging. Clarke flinched at his words. “I’m sorry Finn, I’m not going to be with someone I don’t want to, we’ve been falling apart for months and I really can’t take it anymore.” She said all of that with a neutral voice, one that wasn’t truly hers. She stood up, grabbed her jacket and started to walk towards the door. Before she could reach it, she felt Finn grabbing her arm. She turned around, frowning, and she didn’t see the hand that punched right in the jaw. She fell to the ground.”

“YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME!” Finn was screaming like crazy.

‘Okay, you need to get out of here now. Clarke, calm down, breathe and try crawling to the door, slowly, so he won’t notice.’ She was trying to calm her fast breathing. Finn was still pacing around the house, destroying everything in his way. The moment he turned around, she ran to the door and down the stairs, trying to get as much distance between her now ex-boyfriend and her as possible.

Shaking, she got inside her personal car. Shaking, she grabbed the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. A bad repressed sob made its way through her body. That’s when she realized she had been crying all along, and her cheeks were red and wet with tears.  The pain in her jaw was getting stronger by the second. She feared Finn might have broken it, but she couldn’t find the courage to drive to the hospital. The silence was really getting her, so she turned the radio on. Wonderwall, the Oasis song started playing. ‘God, don’t I need saving?’ she thought. Se remembered a pair of green eyes that flashed through her mind. She was sure she didn’t know whose eyes were. 

She drove away until she got to an apartment building in the good part of town. Nothing to fancy. She was moving like a robot: get in, elevator, sixth floor, know on the door. A man in his late twenties opened up.

“Hey princess, what are you doing he-” Bellamy said, stopping mid-sentence seeing the state Clarke was in: messy hair, a huge bruise in her dace, tear trails in her cheeks and shaking like a puppy. He hugged her and, after a few seconds of embrace, they got inside the apartment.

“Octavia, grab the frozen peas” Bellamy sat Clarke in a comfortable, sand colored couch and embraced the girl again. By now, Clarke was openly sobbing against him. Octavia brought what her brother had asked her to and slumped in the couch next to Clarke, giving her a side hug and placing the frozen peas in the swollen area of her face.

“Could you tell us what happened?” Bellamy said, in soft voice. Octavia kissed Clarke cheek and tried to comfort the girl by tracing soothing circles in her back. “Finn” was the only sound Clarke emitted, muffled by Bellamy’s shoulder, where her head was now. Both Blake siblings tensed at hearing that.

“Clarke, let’s put you to bed, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Clarke nodded and allowed herself to be lift up by Bellamy and taken to a guest room. When Bellamy left, Octavia helped Clarke put some pajama on and tucked her to bed. She sat next to her friend and clasped her hand. “Did he do that to you?” Clarke only nodded. “Did you break up with him?” Another nod. “We’ll keep you safe, you know. And, you bodyguard speaking, you should have called me. Now, your friend speaking, you were brave to face him, knowing how he can be.” Clarke managed to draw a small smile, before flinching in pain. She couldn’t manage to get any words out of her mouth, but she could feel tears streaming down her face again. Octavia, seeing this, hugged her friend. “Clarke, you should try to rest, tomorrow we can talk about it and decide what to do. Is that alright?” Nod. “Good night Clarkie.” Octavia turned the lights off and left.   Clarke was left all alone in a dark room. Before closing her swollen eyes, she saw a flash of green again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates on the same day! This chapter was really short, but it's trust me, in the following one things start to get interesting. Only two days until Lexa and Clarke start working with each other...will they manage? What will Lexa think when she sees the bruise in Clarke's jaw? What the hell is Finn doing?  
> Please, leave comments and kudos, they make my day!  
> Lots of love,  
> TheStoryChaser


	3. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday is here and Clarke and Lexa start working together. What will they think of each other? Also, Octavia and Lincoln meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIBRcQdzWQs  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! :):)

Monday morning had come. It was the first time Clarke was getting out of the Blake’s residency to go to work. She looked at the mirror, only to see a couple of dull, almost grey eyes looking back at her. She smoothed the blue button up she was wearing and took a long breath. There wasn’t much she could do to camouflage the bruise in her jaw, but she hoped people would believe her ‘I fell down the stairs’ story. With one last glance at the mirror, she exited the bathroom, took her bag and exited the apartment. Octavia was already waiting for her in the car, wearing her bodyguard suit, which fitted her like a glove, and earpiece. Clarke got in the passenger’s seat and shot the door purposely.

“Where to?”

“The studio.”

“Geez Clarkie thanks! Did not see it coming!”

“The address is saved in the GPS.”

“Kay.” Octavia started driving. “You ready for this?”

“Sure, O.”

“You may be an actress, but you suck at lying y’know?”

“Just drive, O. I’m fine, I promise.”

Octavia huffed and rolled her eyes. She pulled over next to the wooden sign that announced they were 100m away from the Forrest Studios. She parked the car and both women got out. Walking side by side they got to the studio and opened the door. The receptionist, Harper, according to the nametag, told them that Lexa was waiting for them in the second recoding room, two doors to the right.

They could hear some music coming from the room. Octavia looked at Clarke and raised a perfect eyebrow. Clarke just shrugged and opened the door. The studio was divided in two, a main room, with a huge, wooden table and six chairs around it and another, smaller place with all the mechanic stuff (Clarke didn’t know much about sound editing and she couldn’t distinguish one machine from another). The second part of the studio was separated from the first with a glass window and a small, metal door. The inside of this room was filled with different instruments. Lexa was sitting in a grand piano. Clarke could only see the side face of the pianist. She had a small child on her lap, and he had his hand on top of hers, while she played some piano of ‘Just the Way You Are’. Clarke’s stomach gave an unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, tug. She didn’t realize Octavia was staring at her with her eyebrows raised and a playful smirk. They were both so immersed in the music that clearly hadn’t seen Clarke and Octavia going in. When the music finished the kid clapped his hands and laughed. Lexa kissed the top of his head. And that’s when Lexa detected some movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to see Clarke and an unknown woman staring at her.

‘Busted’ was her only thought. She lifted the little boy sitting in her lap and she got up. Opening the door, she gave a small nod to Clarke and Octavia. The little boy with wild curls and caramel skin was burying his nose in her shoulder. Carefully, Lexa moved the boy until she was facing him and said:

“Say hi to out visitors Eli.” They boy offered them a shy smile and was quick to bury his face in Lexa’s shoulder again. “Go fins you dad, okay?” Lexa let the boy out and closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry about that. He's Gustus son.”

“That’s okay” answered Clarke, who was astonished seeing the cold pianist being so good and caring with a small kid. “This is Octavia, my bodyguard. She’ll be staying with us today, if that’s okay.”

“Sure, no problem” Lexa angled her head, curious about the two woman, who seemed to have more of a friendship than a professional relationship. “Would you like to begin?” With a fluid movement, Lexa sat in one of the chairs around the wooden table and motioned Clarke to sit beside her. Octavia took the seat in front of them. Completely ignoring Octavia, Lexa faced Clarke. “If I am not wrong, you want to write 12 songs for your new CD. What do you want them to be about?” Lexa scanned the face of the actress and realized, for the first time, that she wasn’t only just cute but really beautiful. ‘Lexa, FOCUS’.

“It’s not something I’ve given much thought, to be honest.”

“Well, in my experience, the best songs are the ones that come from the heart, so, Clarke, what does your heart have to say to the world.”

“You’re a sap” Clarke blurted, without being able to stop the words. And then blushed.

Lexa smirked and exhaled. “Maybe, but it is what makes me a good songwriter.” Octavia, at this point was wondering if sexual tension could become solid.

“I have no idea, really”

“Okay, let’s begin with the usual: heartbreak?”

Octavia huffed and Lexa raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Clarke was glaring at her (not that Octavia cared.) “It’s her who goes around breaking hearts, not the other way around.” Clarke was sure that if Lexa hadn’t noticed her blush she was about to.

But Lexa seemed unimpressed. “Okay, any kind of boy or girl in your life you want to sing about?”

“No, not really.” Clarke answered while staring a Lexa ‘When did her eyes get so green? Clarke, focus here!’

Lexa was staring at Clarke with both her eyebrows arched and the bottom lip (‘plump bottom lip’ Clarke thought) between her lips, without realizing the effect that had on Clarke. “I think we just lost you there”

“Uh, sorry, just thinking. How about loss?”

“Loss?” Lexa wasn’t sure why, but the fact that the blonde might have lost someone and suffered for it made her uncomfortable.

“I lost my dad when I was younger. Heart disease.”

“That’s a good starting point. How do you feel about it?” Lexa was trying not to be blunt or come off as insensitive, but she didn’t know how to.

“I-I have mixed feelings about it. I’d love a song that could help other people in my situation get over the loss, or at least accept it.”

“Well, we have a starting point. We have a topic, let’s find a melody that goes with it and then we’ll worry about the lyrics and the chords. Please follow me” Lexa got up and walked to the recording part of the studio, the one with all the instruments. She dragged a couple of piano benches right next to the piano so Clarke and Octavia could sit. She sat in the one in front of the piano.

“Do you play any instruments Clarke?”

Clarke was mesmerized by the way she rolled the ‘r’ in her name and clicked the ‘k’, so it took her a couple of seconds to answer. “I know little guitar”

With an elegancy that only felines are capable of, Lexa walked to one of the drawers and stepped aside for Clarke to see. There were at least ten guitars in there, all different. “Which one do you play Clarke? Spanish, acoustic, electric…?”

Clarke’s eyes were wide open, and Lexa realized that the inside of the eyes was in fact grey and not blue. Why she realized that, she had no idea. “Just the regular one” Clarke said, in a small voice.

Lexa gave her a little smile that made Clarke’s heart flutter; maybe she’d have to have her heart checked out. “Spanish it is.” Lexa walked back and handed the guitar to Clarke carefully. They had both long forgotten that Octavia was there with them, witnessing the whole exchange.

“So, Clarke” Lexa begun, rolling the sleeves of her black, _tight_ , shirt up “Would you like a sad music to go with the topic or more of a hopeful one?”

“I liked what you were playing before” Now it was Lexa’s turn to blush a little, something that, of course, Octavia noticed.

“I’m sorry to say that what I was playing before is only a cover for Just the Way You Are, by Bruno Mars. It’s kind of taken, if you know what I mean.”

“Okay, then I’d like something in the lines of that piano cover. Could you play it again please?” Octavia’s smirk was getting wider by the second. She got closer to Clarke and murmured to her ear: “Clarke, honey, your gay is showing SO FREAKING MUCH”. Clarke didn’t even look at her, she was trying to memorize Lexa’s cheekbones and eyelashes to paint them later. There was no point denying that the woman was beautiful, but that was it, right?

When Lexa has about to finish the song, the door of the studio burst open and Lincoln, full firefighter uniform on, came in. Octavia immediately lost all interest in the music and decided to take guesses in if the newcomer had a six or an eight pack.  “Octavia, usually ties are used to wear around the neck, but they can be used to clean up drool if needed” Clarke said without lowering her voice. Octavia smacked her arm.

By now, Lexa had already finish the piece, and turned around to smile at Lincoln and open the door between the two parts of the studio for him. When the twins met, they hugged each other, making the two women in the room say, at the same time: “Do you think they’re dating?”

Lexa leaded Lincoln into the room, where he eyed Octavia not so subtly. “I was just here to grab some lunch with my sis here” he said, pointing at Lexa with one thumb “but please tag along if you want. There’s a beautiful café not far away from here. My treat!” he finished, with a smile.

Before Clarke or Lexa could open their mouths, Octavia was already agreeing. All four left the studio _ensemble._ They started walking down the street, Octavia and Lincoln in a conversation of their own, a few steps before Clarke and Lexa. None of them realized at the time, but there were fans taking pictures of them both.

“I really like how you play, Lexa, I wish I could do the same”

Lexa smiled widely at hearing this. Clarke couldn’t help but notice she had a beautiful smile, that didn’t show often. She mental high fived herself for making her smile without even realizing the reason why.  “Thanks. I’ve actually been playing since I was five and I’m twenty-three now, so you do the numbers”.

“Still, you’re young”

“Wait, how old are you?”

“27”

“You’re young as well.” Lexa saw the conversation turning into dull small talk and decided to ask the question that had been in her mind all day long.

“Clarke, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure” she said, offering Lexa a small, sincere smile that wasn’t mean for the camera that captured it.

“What happened to your jaw?”

The smile in Clarke’s face froze and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Clarke say? What are Octavia and Lincoln talking about? More importantly....Where the hell are Anya and Raven??  
> Three chapters in two days!! Don't get used to daily updates, since exams are coming up and I don't know when I'll find to write. But until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in the next one!


	4. September Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I haven't updated in so long, but I'll try to post at least once a week! I hope you like the chapter!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pqzr4AZB7tY
> 
> This is today's song!

“Okay.” Lexa had, of course, seen through Clarke right away, but decided to stay silent and not push the girl, although her insides were churning. They fell in an uncomfortable silence until they got to the small café they were heading to. Lincoln and Octavia were waiting for them by the door. A soft music was playing and Lexa immediately recognized it to be _September Second,_ by Michael Petrucciani.

“This is one of my favorite jazz pieces!” Clarke said, enthusiastically. Lexa looked at her, surprised, but Clarke didn’t notice. It was an appropriate song, as the calendar of the café was showing a 9 followed by a handwritten 2.

Together, they sat on a booth, Lexa next to Clarke and facing both Octavia and Lincoln, away from the windows, to avoid Clarke’s fans, but it didn’t help much, as some people approached her the second she sat down. The waitress tried several times to get their orders, but the multitude now gathering around Clarke was making it impossible. Lexa was starting to get anxious, and the things she heard weren’t helping at all.

“Clarke, is that your new friend? Who is she?”

“I bet she’s her girlfriend.”

“No way! She’s with Finn Collins, remember?”

Both Clarke and Lexa flinched at this, but for totally different reasons.

Octavia had had enough of it, so she stood up and waved the fans away so that they could have a silent lunch.

“Lexa, who was the little boy we saw today?” Octavia asked.

“He is Gustus son, Elias. I’m trying to teach him some piano.”

“So you like kids?” She demanded, raising an eyebrow. Clarke started to have a bad feeling about the conversation.

“They’re not bad.”

“Would you like to have any of your own?” Lexa frowned, in confusion. Clarke could see where this was headed and didn’t like it.

Before Octavia could open her big mouth again, Clarke interrupted the conversation. “O, are Raven and Bell on for tonight?”

“Sure thing! We’re having this little get-together tonight. If you want you can come over!” Octavia flashed what she considered to be a thousand dollars smile to Lincoln.

“Sure we’ll be there, right Lex? Where is it?”

“Clarkey’s loft. I’ll text you the address if you give me your phone number.”

‘Smooth O, real smooth’ Clarke thought with a half-smile adorning her face.

By this time, the lunch break was over, so they returned to the studio. Lincoln said his goodbyes and left, to Octavia’s disappointment.

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventful, with the three women working on the song (Octavia was so bored that she decided to take part in the process).

“I think it’s time we wrap it up. It’s almost nine”

“Didn’t seem that late.” Clarke said with a small smile that made Lexa’s insides flip ( _Goddamnit are you kidding me?)._

_“_ Sure. I’ll see you both tomorrow, I guess”

Octavia decided to intervene “Weren’t you coming to tonight’s thing at Clarke’s? We’d love you to be there.”

“Sure I’ll be there. What time should I be there?”

“We can drive with us if you want.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows slightly at this, but didn’t go against it. She had walked there anyways; she didn’t have a car to drive to the place. All three gathered their stuff. Octavia saw Clarke being a little pale and approached her.

“Clarke, it’s just a little reunion, with your friends. Finn is not going to be there, don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

Clarke just nodded and gave her a small smile.

“We still need to talk about what happened with Finn the other day, but that’ll come later. C’mon! Raven and Bell can’t wait to see you! You haven’t seen them in _months_ woman! Be social!”

Clarke’s face actually lighted up a little at the mention of her friends. She turned around and saw Lexa bending to grab her purse and keys and couldn’t stop her eyes from regarding the form of her ass.

“Clarke, hide your lady boner for God’s sake” Octavia whispered. “I mean, I get she’s hot. Hell I’ll do her and I don’t even swing that way! But seriously, have you ever heard the word _discretion_?”

Clarke flushed, poked Octavia’s side, making her squeal. When she heard the noise, Lexa turned around.

“Are you ready?”

Clarke nodded. “Let’s go.”

They got to the car, avoiding the paparazzi around them. Octavia was driving and Lexa and Clarke were sitting the back of the limo, sitting next to each other.

“Don’t’ you have a less… let’s say… showy car?”

Clarke chuckled at this and side-glanced the brunette “They make me come with this. Apparently,” she gesticulated at this “I can’t afford to lose the _glamour_ or whatever that means.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and decided she didn’t dislike Clarke Griffin. She smirked and let out a small snort that didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke.

“Did you just snort?” she said, in an amused voice. The blonde noticed how the brunette’s cheeks started to turn slightly pink. She wished she didn’t find it adorable.

“I did not” said brunette answered trying to keep her composure.

Before any of them said another word, Octavia opened Clarke’s door for her and motioned both of them to get out of the car. A little further down the parking lot, Lexa could see Lincoln coming out of his blue Beetle. She gave him a small not that he answered with a smile. He was wearing a tight T-shirt and elegant pants that Octavia didn’t fail to notice. Lexa started to feel a little self-conscious about her wardrobe choice, as she was wearing an old pair of jeans and a light blue flannel shirt. Clarke somehow managed to notice this and reassured Lexa again and again that she would be fine.  

The _quartet_ was heading towards the house when both Lexa and Lincoln stopped in their tracks. Their jaws fell open when they saw the size of the mansion they were headed to. Clarke flinched slightly and raised Lexa’s hand to shut her mouth that was literally open. Octavia had taken Lincoln’s hand and was dragging him towards the house, while leaving both girls behind.

“I know is a little ostentatious.” Clarke didn’t know what else to say.

Lexa’s eyes were still wide open, but she recovered quickly when Clarke took her hand and walked her to the house. “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to judge or anything, I’m just surprised.”

“Don’t worry, it isn’t the first time this happens and it won’t be the last, sadly.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke and opened the door for her when they got to the house. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

Clarke walked in only to find herself engulfed in a bear house by a man with curly short hair. He lifted her up and started swirling around. Clarke started laughing in joy.

Lexa couldn’t help but frown and feel a pang of jealousy. But, true to her nature, she ignored that she wanted to be the one hugging Clarke and making her laugh. She was in for a long night. She looked gratefully at Octavia when the shorter girl handed her a drink.

“I’ve got the feeling you’re gonna need it.”

Lexa didn’t say a word, so Octavia just shot the question she had been keeping in the whole afternoon:

“Is your brother single?”

Lexa rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I've forgotten about Finn, he'll be making an appearance soon, you’ll see. As always, leave kudos and comments with your opinions, they make my day. I’m open to any ideas to continue this story, even though I've got some ideas!


	5. Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in so long...I have been really busy composing the song that will wrap this story up (still far, but composing takes A LOT of time.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the episode!! :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33H5zM-ErlA The song for this episode is Cry, by Michael Ortega.

Lexa finished her drink in record time and squeezed her eyes shut. The alcohol was too strong. She didn’t realize that Lincoln was standing right behind her.

“Easy, Lex.”

Lexa almost choked on her drink. As fast as the alcohol in her veins allowed, she turned around to glare at her twin.

“Shouldn’t you be with Octavia?”

“Why is that?”

“She just asked me if you were single, so I assumed she was going to hit on you.”

Lincoln raised his eyebrows, surprised, but rolled her shoulders and plastered a confident smile in her face.

“Talk to you later Lex.”

Lexa smirked and rolled her eyes at her brother. She walked to where she thought the kitchen was, to get another drink, but before she could get there, a _very_ drunk Clarke (or at least that’s what Lexa thought, because there’s no way in hell someone acts like that when they’re sober) wrapped her arms around her middle and nuzzled in her neck. Lexa’s eyes opened comically.

“Lexa, save me! _Thay_ trying to tickle me!”

As if rehearsed, Bellamy and a woman Lexa recognized as Raven Reyes, the widely known actress and comedian started tackled both woman to the ground, making Clarke fall on top of Lexa. Before they could even get up, the short brunette and the man started tickling the blonde’s sides. She started to wriggle uncontrollably, until her head collided with something solid and a pain whimper has heard. All three stopped moving and Clarke looked down. Her head was resting in Lexa’s chest ( _fuck yes! Wait,…no!)_ and their legs were tangled. The problem came when she raised her eyes to the beautiful green eyes ( _she had always had those?_ ) that were scrunched in pain. Only when Clarke saw the blood that was coming out of the nose of the brunette underneath her she reacted. In no time, she stood up and rushed to the kitchen only to return a few seconds later with some paper towels and a bag of ice.

Lincoln was helping Lexa up, as she was mildly disoriented. Raven and Bellamy were trying to apologize in all the ways they knew while Lexa tried to wave them off. Monty and a boy with googles in his head were trying to know what had happened. It was chaos.

“Okay everyone besides Lincoln, step away from her!”

At hearing the pissed off blonde, everyone obeyed immediately, not wanting to receive her ‘rage’. Clarke quickly approached Lexa, who was being held up by Lincoln. Carefully, she managed to lower the hand Lexa’s was using to cover her nose. She raised the paper towel and slowly started wiping the blood, trying not to hurt the brunette.

“Lincoln, let’s get her to the bathroom.”

“I’m okay, I can go by myself” Lexa answered. She looked considerably sobered up, so her twin let her go. Clarke grabbed her hand and guided her to the bathroom.

Without opening her mouth, she gestured Lexa to sit down in the toilet and started rummaging through the drawers. When she found what she was looking for, she came back to where Lexa was sitting, holding a tissue to her nose and kneeled before her.

“Okay I need you to drop the tissue.”

Lexa obeyed without spearing a word. As carefully as she could, Clarke started to clean Lexa’s face with a white cloth. Once she had finished, she gave Lexa a bag of frozen peas to hold on her nose until the swelling had gone down.

“I’m so sorry for this, really.”

Lexa gave her a looped sided smile. “It’s okay; I know it was an accident.” After a second, she added “If it wasn’t I don’t want to know!”

Clarke just wiggled her eyebrows and answered “Guess you’ll never know now.”

Ginning like idiots, they left the bathroom, only to find that all of their friends were staring at the door. A boy Lexa didn’t recognize was standing there, a bouquet of roses in hand. His greasy hair was down, which made Lexa think of a young Severus Snape. She had to stifle a laugh. Maybe she was drunker than she though.

Meanwhile, Clarke had gone pale. Octavia rushed to stand by her side. Lexa furrowed her brows, feeling like she was missing something. There was way too much tension in the room. Her suspicions were confirmed when Clarke asked them to go to the terrace, in the other side of the house, to give them a minute.

Octavia was the last one to leave, suspicious about Finn. Once they were left alone, Clarke motioned Finn to come in and shut the door behind him. He approached her and immediately tried to kiss her, but she dodged and walked to the opposite corner of the room.

“Clarke, what’s going on?”

“Finn, what are you doing here?” the blonde said, tired.

 “Can’t I just come to see my girlfriend?” He tried to approach her again. Clarke kept walking backwards.

“Finn, we broke up!”

“Clarke” he said, leaving the bouquet in the kitchen counter “you were not thinking when you said that.” He took a deep breath, while pouring a drink. He took a sip of his lemon vodka “I understand and I forgive you. Please, don’t do any more rush decisions.”

By the end of the little speech, Clarke’s mouth was wide open, and her eyebrows were as furrowed as ever. “Finn I broke up with you because I WANTED TO!! Because you’re a cheater, abusive ASSHOLE!!”

“CLARKE SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I’m a man, I GOT FUCKING NEED YOU WERE NOT SATISFYING!!” Finn ran towards Clarke and pinned her to the wall. “C’mon Clarke, just _gimme_ what I want and we can put all this behind us!” He attempted to kiss her and put his hand under her tank top, but the blonde pushed him away forcefully.

He came back, stumbling, to where Clarke was, with his hand up, ready to slap her. The thing is, before he got to do so, a fist hit his jaw at the same time that a knee collided with his man parts. In a blur, Finn was taken down and left in the floor. Lexa turned back to watch a _really_ wide-eyed Clarke. Well, to be honest, all of the blonde’s friends were mildly surprised to say the least. Jasper was holding his googles in front of his eyes, mouth agape.

“What the hell is wrong with him?”

Clarke took a few seconds to process the question “He just doesn’t accept the breakup”

Before the conversation could go any further, Finn got back on his feet, only to be thrown to ground again by a very pissed Octavia, who managed to handcuff him, proving she was always ready to defend her best friend. “Party is over people! Please everyone go!”

All the people now gathered in Clarke’s living room started to leave, Lexa and Lincoln included until Octavia told them to stay. “Lincoln come here; hold him down, while I call the police. Lexa, MOVE!”

Lexa rushed to Clarke’s side, and carefully walked her to the couch, back facing Finn, who was stills struggling. “Clarke.” Clarke turned to look at the brunette, who has looking at her with worried eyes. The blonde’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. Without spearing another word, Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck. When Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s middle, Clarke started quietly sobbing.  Lexa could feel her heart clench. For some reason, she didn’t want the blonde actress, who was mostly considered a goddess by America, crying hopelessly. The brunette believed the blue eyes woman deserved something better than this.


End file.
